Water Reflections
by trimurti
Summary: Just a little dialogue between Yanagi and Mifuyu...


Water Reflections

Water Reflections

A Recca no Honoo fic

By: Tenshi no Ai

Don't own, never will.

(A/N: I had an epiphany and whipped this up in computer class. See below for updates!)

It had been a long day. With school being the circus that it was, and after school at the kindergarten, Sakoshita Yanagi was ready for bed at 10. She took out a breezy nightgown, slid it over her head, and crawled into bed. 

She fell asleep instantly.

Floating, shifting, never in one place at a time.

It was an uneven void of midnight blues and Tyrian purples. 

She felt like she stood out in her pastel yellow nightgown.

A figure appeared in front of her. A female. 

Yanagi gasped. 

It was her.

"A…a mirror?" she stuttered. She reached her hand toward the figure.

Her hand made ripples, which distorted her mirror image.

"Sakoshita Yanagi…"

Another gasp, this one involuntarily. 

"H-hai…?"

"You are…Sakoshita Yanagi, am I correct?"

Yanagi felt indignant for a second. "You are in my dream, and you don't even know who I am?" she asked, astounded.

"Heh-heh…you are funny when you try to be indignant. I was merely confirming that I was in the right dream, that I just wasn't looking into a mirror that could reflect me," the figure giggled, then straightened out her nightgown. It was a pale, dusky blue.

"Don't all mirrors reflect you?" the dreamer asked, now merely confused. {I am dreaming…I know that much…but this person…why does she seem so familiar?}

"He told me a lot about you," the other nodded, "he is attached to you."

Suddenly it made sense. Yanagi backed away from the still mirror, fear now overtaking confusion. "You are Mikagami Mifuyu…Mikagami-sempai's oneesan."

The older woman nodded. "Hai, hai. But why do you back away from me?"

"You are dead…it's something that changed Mikagami-sempai forever." The answer was told with complete sincerity. Mifuyu sighed, lowering her head.

"I know…it hurt him so much…he loved to play jokes on people, such a mischevious boy…now…"

She could not continue.

Yanagi bowed her head as well. "I didn't mean to condemn for something. It wasn't your fault at all!" she shuddered, "gomenasai…this is just a dream after all, isn't it?"

Her reflection nodded, a ghost of a smile started to appear. "It is, isn't it?"

"But you wanted to talk too, right?"

"Very perspective…I wanted to talk about Tokiya."

Yanagi kneeled on the shapeless floor. It felt solid and formless all at once.

"He believes himself to love you."

The kneeling girl shook her head.

"He sees my face on you."

Now she nodded.

"He wants to protect you, to make up for me."

There was no movement.

Mifuyu turned, her back to the water mirror. 

"You are right, Mifuyu-san…but he doesn't love me."

The spirit spun around. "How do you figure this?"

"You said it yourself. He sees you in me. He wants to protect me to make up for 'failing you.' He may love me, but as an oniisan might to his imouto."

Mifuyu smiled, now a full blown grin. "You thought about this a lot, haven't you? You really have a strong spirit."

Yanagi stood up. "I don't know about that. Although I am viewed as a liability, sometimes, I want to help. I understand that events are focused around my person, so that others have to protect me, but I try to help."

"Is that how you developed healing abilities?"

"Perhaps," Yanagi smiled, "it's the least I could do for my friends."

The water reflection began to fade. "Yanagi-san…I just wanted to see…who my aniki chose in my place."

Yanagi felt like she was being pulled away. "He never used me to replace you, Mifuyu-san. Your memory has a life of its own in his mind."

"All the same…"

"You are important to him…"

"You are completely different from me, y'know…"

"Although our looks are the same…"

"You are not my water reflection."

~Owari~

Just a very little diversion that I thought of…Just something I've always wanted to see (I see Tomoe/Kaoru dreams all the time in Ruroken). Abekobe ch. 9 will be out by Saturday night, Summer Break by Monday.


End file.
